


Snapshot From Dr. Walnut's Camera

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-21
Updated: 1999-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A snapshot from season 3/4 with an unusual pairing.





	Snapshot From Dr. Walnut's Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Four men are in the room

Four men are in the room. The naked one, stretched out on his back, is quite dead. The other three, all very much alive, are trying to find out how he died, and more importantly, who killed him. For it was indeed murder most foul.

The skinny blond guy with the experimental hair has his back resolutely turned toward the other occupants on the room. Although he won't watch what's happening, he does get pissed off when the other men don't include him in their conversation, however disgusting it might be. He occasionally throws a quick glimpse over his shoulder; he always regrets it.

Of the two standing over the corpse, one is in the full bloom of his manhood. He is physically fit, intellectually capable, and more beautiful than even Michelangelo could have imagined, so beautiful that he turns heads, male as well as female, wherever he goes. Just now his full attention is on the man standing beside him, his dark head inclined in an attitude of listening intently, cerulean eyes shining.

The third living occupant of the room is tall, but once was taller, perhaps a full head taller than the cops. Now his spine is bent with age, but his faded blue eyes still sparkle with mischief. His lips smile in delight at the 'boys' visiting him in his chilly domain. He sings a snatch of an aria in Italian as he displays two tickets to the theatre for Saturday night's performance. The dark-haired 'boy' eagerly volunteers to accompany the elderly man.

While the corpse lays there unknowing and uncaring, the blond throws a glance over his shoulder just in time to glimpse the other two men's mouths meeting in a more-than-friendly kiss. Reading his lips, we can almost hear Kowalski saying "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever glimpsed!" Benton and Mort were, however, oblivious.

***

 


End file.
